


The Way You Are

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [58]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Difference, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash is worried you might leave him for someone closer to your age.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	The Way You Are

Slash is definitely not someone who gets jealous of his partner's friends easily, but Scott is an exception. He's only a year older than you and he has to admit the boy is good-looking. You're also pretty close because you've known each other since middle school. Slash knows neither of you have an interest in being anything more than friends. Still, he can't help but feel hurt whenever you're around Scott. He wouldn't necessarily say he's jealous, but he secretly knows he is.

"Hey Slash, do you wanna go out tonight?" you ask excitedly, throwing yourself on his lap.

"No, I'll stay home tonight. You can go out with Scott or whatever," he replies in an annoyed tone he can't hold back.

You roll your eyes. You've noticed he's been acting strange lately whenever you were with Scott. "Why are you so jealous?"

"It's just…" Slash sighs, fidgeting with his hair. "I'm scared you'll leave me for somebody closer to your age. Face it, I'm  _ old _ . Much older than you and at some point, younger people always look for someone their age. Why would you even stay with me? I'm not as toned and sexy as I used to be. I have a dad bod and graying hair. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to swap me for a young muscular guy."

You frown and stroke his cheek. "Baby, I'd never do that! You're perfect and I love you the way you are! There's a reason I'm with you and not anyone else."

He looks at you in a hopeful way. "So you won't leave me?"

"As long as you stop being jealous of my friends, I won't," you tease, kissing his nose.


End file.
